Challenged by Fate
by Kendall Nichole
Summary: Danielle James is just an average girl until she meets teen pop sensation Justin Bieber. Will she fall for him? Or will her deep dark secret keep them from each other? How will Fate shape their future?
1. Chapter 1

**Justin:**

I was getting ready for one of my last concerts before my four week vacation. I've been looking forward to this for a while now. Don't get me wrong I love being me, but living the dream can get a little stressful sometimes.

"Hey Justin come check this out." Ryan called from over his laptop.

I walked over looked down at the computer and was instantly impressed. Wow she is beautiful I thought to myself. A girl with a slight tan and wavy auburn hair came on screen holding a guitar. She had the most beautiful blue eyes in the world and her face was slightly oval shaped. Her white smile made me want her even more.

"_Hey guy's its Danger here._

_I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support, I am really thankful for all of you out there. As requested I am going to cover Baby by Justin Bieber hope you guys like it._

_Oh and don't forget to rate and comment."_

I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine when she said my name, relax Bieber I told myself. As she started to sing Baby I realized she was very talented, her voice was so beautiful and the guitar just made it sound even better. I wonder why she isn't famous already.

"Aww does Bieber have a crush?" I heard Chaz say from behind me, while Ryan snickered.

I gave them both the middle finger, and walked away. They were both my best friends but they were still were jerks. Chaz did have a point though I defiantly felt a connection to this mystery girl. I just wonderd If I'd ever get the opportunity to meet her.

**Danielle:**

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating, I rolled over still half asleep and answered it.

"Hello?" I said a little angry from being woken up.

"I just won Justin Bieber Tickets for tonight's show!" Natalie screamed into the phone.

I hit the end button, and rolled back over. I loved Nat really I did but she was obviously smoking something. Natalie and I have been best friends since like preschool. She has always been there for me. She just has one huge flaw about her she was completely obsessed with Justin Bieber it was getting ridiculous. I mean yeah he's attractive, and his songs are really good but that's all there is to him. So I could really care less about going to his stupid concert tonight.

**Justin:**

I looked out the window of my private jet, and let out a long sigh of relief. It sure felt good to be back in Canada. I was excited to get this vacation started I just had one smaller concert to do later tonight and then I could get back to being a regular teenager. I turned my head and saw Chaz sleeping soundly and Ryan staring out the window as well. I rolled my eyes at Chaz, it was better than him being awake I reminded myself.

"Yo Ryan, what do you say to maybe going bowling before the show tonight."

"Sounds cool, maybe we can even invite Caitlin too." He winked at me and smiled.

I sighed Caitlin was my ex girlfriend and one of my closest friends sister. I loved Christian he was like my little brother but whenever we tried to hang out she would tag along. It's not that I hate her cause I actually loved her like a sister, it's just that since we broke up she's been real bitter about things. She just kind of sits around and pouts I just feel real awkward around her these days. I closed my eyes and just tried not to let it get to me.

**Danielle:**

Just as I had finally drifted back to sleep my bedroom door slammed open making a loud bang. I sat up to see what all the commotion was about,

"Danielle Nichole James, how dare you hang up on me this morning!" Natalie came in screaming her head off.

"Yeah sorry about that but it was your fault for calling so damn early, ever heard of sleeping in?" I lied back down and pulled the covers over my head.

"Anyway get your ass out of bed we only have five hours left." She said ripping my covers off of me.

"The hell Natalie, give me the covers back!"

"No!" she screamed and slammed the door closed.

Damn she could be real persistent sometimes. I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I looked terrible my hair was a mess and my eyes were slightly swollen from sleeping on my face last night. I brushed my teeth and tried comb through my hair, after about ten minuets I gave up and went downstairs. My mom was at the counter eating some waffles as my sister Emma and Natalie sit on the couch watching tv.

"Good morning sweetie." My mom said from over her newspaper. She was dressed for work even though today was her day off. Being a doctor it usually required her to be at work all the time. I normally didn't mind but her face looked like she hasn't slept in a really long time, despite the normal smile on her face.

"Hey mom, work today?" I said getting a bowl and some milk, I sat down next to her and poured some Cap'n Crunch into the bowl.

"Yeah and I won't be back until tomorrow, but don't worry Emma is sleeping over at her friends house tonight."

"Okay then, well can Nat spend the night?"

"If it's alright with her mom then sure." She got up and put her plate in the sink then kissed me on top of my head.

"Goodbye love you girls and be safe." she called from over her shoulder

" Okay bye mom love you too." I said closing the door behind her. Natalie looked up at me and frowned, I knew what she was thinking so I sighed and nodded my head.

"Yes, okay I love you and I promise you won't be disappointed!" she squealed as she hugged me.

"Whatever lets just get this over with." I said while she dragged me upstairs to help me get ready. Tonight was gonna be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Here is the next chapter so Enjoy and please Review!_

**Justin:**

I was hanging out backstage kind of hiding from everyone else, Ryan and Chaz were going around finding stupid stuff they could bet on. I was just sitting in a chair watching them argue about who won the last contest, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Scooter standing beside me,

"You're on in fifteen minuets." he said smiling,

"Alright thanks." I got up and started to walk around, I was wandering down one of the long hallways when I hit something, and fell backwards.

"Shit!" I cried out in pain as I held my forehead,

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry." I heard someone call from above me, the person offered me their hand and I took it.

"No it's my fault I should've been-" I trailed off, I looked up and saw the same gorgeous girl from yesterday. Her auburn hair was up in a messy bun, and those beautiful blue eyes were looking at me like I was crazy. I realized then that I had been staring, I flipped my hair and tried to snap out of it.

"Hey...I'm um Justin Bieber." Did I really just introduce myself? luckily she found that funny and smiled at me,

"Oh I know, you are kind of the whole reason why I'm here." She giggled, damn she was really adorable, just keep cool Justin I reminded myself

"Hello Justin, I'm Danielle James." she gave me a small smile,

"Nice to meet you Danielle, so I don't have much time but do you maybe wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah definitely." she started to dig around in her bag until she found a pen and paper. She wrote down her number and handed it to me, I looked down at the number and smiled.

"Alright cool, I'll text you tomorrow morning and we'll make plans."

"Okay tomorrow then." she smiled at me one last time as she walked away I couldn't help myself from staring at her ass. Her curves were built in all the right places and it just turned me on. I walked back down the hallway smiling like an idiot, I had just met the girl of my dreams and now I was about to give her the best concert ever. Life was starting to fall into play.

**Danielle:**

"Wow, that might have been the best concert ever!" I screamed over at Natalie as we were making our way out.

"I told you it was gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you dragged me out." I was happy for a different reason the Natalie was, I had meet Justin Bieber and he actually asked me out. What were the odds? I sure as hell didn't tell Natalie about it though, I mean yeah she was my best friend but I just don't think we were ready for that yet. We got in the car and started to drive back home, I was lost in thought so I didn't notice she had asked me a question.

"Everything okay hun?" she asked with concerned look on her face

"Uh yeah I'm fine, did you need something?"

"Actually yeah I'm pretty hungry so can we get something to eat?"

"Sure no problem." I drove to the nearest McDonalds and got out. We walked in and stood in line waiting to order,

"Well if it isn't Miss Danielle James, oh I'm sorry I mean Miss Danger James." I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. I gasped and shut my eyes It won't be I prayed it just can't. I turned around and it was, standing right there before my eyes was Logan Kane. My ex boyfriend…the one who.

"What, no hello?" he asked smiling, I was in such shock that I couldn't move, Logan stepped closer and thankfully Natalie was right there by my side.

"Go to hell you bitch!" she screamed as she grabbed my hand and rushed me out of there

"Hey are you okay?" I still couldn't talk, I could barely shake my head. Just then the tears started rushing down my face and I was sobbing in the middle of the parking lot. I was sure people were looking at me funny, but I could care less.

"It's okay, I'm sorry." Natalie was trying to calm me down, she walked me to the car and I handed her the keys. I was in no position to drive, she helped me in and drove us back home. When we finally got back to the house I still had not stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, I should have never suggested-" I cut her off

"No…It's not your…fault I shouldn't let him get to me." I stammered,

"AND HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?" she yelled her face turning bright red, I waited till I saw it return back to her normal color before I spoke again.

"I know Natalie…. I know what happened.. I was there." She let out a heavy sigh and we just stayed on the couch, not talking just mindlessly staring at the tv. I woke up the next morning to muffled voices in the kitchen, I sat upright and pulled the cover off of me. Natalie was such a mom sometimes, I looked at myself in the hall mirror and groaned. My makeup was smeared all over my face, my hair was a disheveled mess, and my eyes were swollen from crying myself to sleep last night.

"We went to get food and HE was there." she said he like it was some infectious disease.

"That son of a bitch if I ever see him-" I came in and cut my mother off

"Mom please, I can take care of myself." no one bought that after last nights performance though.

"Honey what he-"

"I KNOW OK, I WAS FUCKING THERE!" I screamed back at her and ran upstairs to my room crying. Why does everyone try to remind me of that night I try so hard to forget. I felt real bad for yelling at my mother like that but I was just not in the mood. I heard a small knock on my door and yelled,

"Go away!" the door opened slightly and I saw my little sister Emma poke her head through. She looked up at me scared,

"I'm sorry.. did we wake you?" she shook her head yes,

"It's okay." she replied and climbed into bed with me, she gave me a hug and tried to make me smile by pushing on my face. I forced one just for her, and she sighed in relief at the fake smile. Just then my pocket started to vibrate, I took out my phone and opened the text message

_**Hey beautiful, why don't we go get lunch today? :)**_

_**- JB**_

A tear rolled down my cheek as I typed a quick reply. I really hope he doesn't hate me,

_**Hey Justin, today isn't the best day. Maybe some other time.**_

I shut my phone off, and closed my eyes thankfully falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Justin:**

I read and reread Danielle's message about twenty times. I was furious, something was up and I couldn't be there to help her through this. I decided to call her for the third time today. It went straight to voicemail and I left another message asking her to call me back. I can't take this anymore, I needed to clear my mind so I got dressed and went for a run. I just kept running I didn't even care where I ended up, I ran past a house with a girl sitting on the step alone. It was Caitlin,

"Yo Caitlin what's up?" her head snapped up at the sound of her name and she smiled slightly. I walked over and sat down next to her,

"Not much, what's wrong Bieber?" she asked, I half smiled. I was never ever able to keep things from Caitlin,

"Just some girl issues." I offered hesitantly, I didn't exactly feel comfortable talking about this with her,

"Ah I see, well I'm a girl you know so what's up?"

"I met this girl last night and I had asked her out, but she cancelled today saying it wasn't the best time."

"Oh okay well have you called her yet?" I nodded

"Well maybe she just needs some space, just chill I'm positive she will come around."

"You sure?" I asked still feeling doubtful, Caitlin laughed and nodded

"You are Justin Bieber, If she didn't call you back she must be crazy." I laughed and hugged her tightly It felt good to talk to her, when I let her go she sighed. I nudged her arm,

"I miss this, you know."

"I know, me too." I said looking away from her, I hope she didn't take it the wrong way.

"It will be a while before I'm over you, but for right now I still wanna be friends." Smiling at her I said,

"I would like that a lot." she looked happy as got up, I got up too and hugged her one last time before I left. I knew from this point on things were going to be okay with us, that's way more than I could say for me and Dani. I trudged back to my house hoping that she will reach out to me sooner rather than later.


End file.
